Fear is Love
by CynIsWhatIDo
Summary: Riku and Sora are watching scary movies. Sora, being the 'fraidy cat starts to halucinate how will the night turn out for both of them?


"OH MY GOD!" yelled the scared brunette boy.

"What is it now Sora?" Riku questioned as he turned away from the movie and gave Sora a weird look.

"I swear I saw something move over there..." Sora shivered and got closer to Riku out of fear. They have been watching scary movies for more then five hours- it was a Scary Marathon. Sora, being the 'fraidy cat, couldn't take it any more and has started halucinating an hour ago; Riku on the other hand was 'big and brave and bold'; it was his idea to watch the marathon for who knows why.

"Gosh, Sora... Get a hold of yourself..." Riku said, feeling a little silly of having Sora clinging to his arm, not that he didn't enjoy it or anything- but he didn't want Sora to hold him from fear- or maybe he did... should he get some fun out of this?

"B-b-but... I'm scared!" Sora buried his face in Riku's arm.

'_Is he that scared... hm... what should I do...' _Riku thought as a sudden idea struck him. He smiled at the boy next to him. "Ah... Hey Sora... wanna stop watching movies and head for bed-"

"YES!" the brunette shouted as he snatched the remote and turned off the TV and dropping the remote, leaving them in complete darkness. Riku heard a small squeak from Sora as he; once again, felt his arm being squeezed to death. "Riku... I'm scared..."

Riku sighed. "That's what you get for turning off the TV... You could at least switched the channel so we can turn on a light before you did that." He got up but forgot Sora was clinging to him. Smiling, he said, "Either stay here or follow me- your choice..." They both stood up.

"Ah... Riku- I can't see..."

"Ugh... Hold on to me then," Riku closed his eyes and pictured where he was and got a mental image of the house in his mind.

"Ah, where are you?" Sora said, his arms trying to grab something of Riku's.

Riku remained quiet, trying to toy with him.

"Riku... DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He started running and bumped into Riku; though Sora didn't know it was Riku. "AHHHH! RIKU! HELP ME!" He and Riku fell to the floor, with Sora on top.

"I'm right here, dumby!" Riku burst out laughing at the situation he was in. He clapped his hands and the lights turned on. '_I just wanted to have some fun with him.'_

"Huh... I thought you left me," Sora pouted. Then, noticed the position he was in and got up and blushed, Riku doing the same without the blushing. "So..." He heard a noise. "AHH!" He jumped on Riku, making him fall again with sora; once again, on top. Obviously, Riku could handle the weight, but he wanted FUN! Come on!

"Hm... I see you love to be on top of me, don't cha, Sora?" Riku smirked.

"Your so mean..." Sora murmured.

"Nah, you're so sensitive," Riku said as he poked Sora on the cheek.

"Humph..." Sora pouted.

"Lets go to me room, shall we?" Riku joked as he was clungs by frightened Sora.

Once they got up the stairs to his room, Sora set up his sleeping bag on the floor and Riku jumped on his bed. Lots of thoughts kept racing through the mechivious silver haired boy. He looked at Sora slipping inside of his sleeping bag. He layed down

"Oi... Sora..." Riku said towards the cieling as Sora turned too look at him. "Better watch out what's under the bed... You never know..." He clapped his hands and the lights went out, then he heard a small squeak from Sora.

'_I wonder if I am gunna be disturbed tonight...' _Riku smirked to himself as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Riku..." Sora whispered as he sat up and looked at Riku sleeping. '_He looks peaceful and... calm when he sleeps...' _Sora reached to play with his hair, an oppretunity he never got when Riku was conscious. Riku stirred in his 'sleep' and Sora pulled his hand back. "Riku..." he heard a faint noise. "Riku..." After no response, he heard another noise. Sora whimpered and slowly climbed next to Riku. '_I'm sure he won't mind..'_

Suddenly, Sora felt an arm go around his waist and being pulled closer to his dear friend. Sora didn't move or breath for that fact. He felt Riku's labored breaths on his tickling neck. Sora giggled then silence himself. He felt safe. He snuggled closer to Riku and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Once Riku was sure Sora was sleeping, he looked at him, his face glowing under the moonlight. '_Angelic..._' Riku thought as he kissed his forehead and held him closer. '_So adorable...'_ He noticed a small blush on his cheeks and smirked. '_He's awake...'_

"Riku..." Sora murmured and he turned around and faced him in his snuggle. His head resting on his chest.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku asked, not expecting an answer.

"I love you..." Sora absently said as he went back to sleep.

'_Was that his sleep talking... or was it really how he felt..._' Riku thought as he smiled. "I love you too, my Angel." He kissed his lips, getting a kiss in return, and went back to sleep.

**What a crappy fic... right... meh... i tried... oh well.. flame me for trying :(**

**i love riku/sora **

**ill try harder next time**

**well.. review if you like 3333**


End file.
